Yet ANOTHER Draco and Ginny story
by Kiara Renee
Summary: The title says it all. Read and review anyway, please
1. Default Chapter

Draco Malfoy awoke to another glorious Hogwarts morning. After he stretched and practiced various faces in the mirror (ew, it's Potter and yes, of course, Professor Snape!) he started on his to-do list of the day. He bit his lip, trying to think of things that a hot, popular, confident yet modest boy would plan for the day.  
  
After several minutes of thinking, he looked at his list.  
  
Think of things to put on list See number 1 See number 2  
  
It was an awfully short list. He decided to think of completely new and brilliant things to do. His list now read:  
  
Think of things to put on list annoy Potter See number 1 suck up to Snape See number 2 Break Patty's heart Get a new girlfriend  
  
Draco nodded. It was now a quite satisfactory list. There was only one problem with it-who should he choose to go out with now? He had broken so many hearts that he was left with only Harry and Ginny. He decided, after much thought, to go for Ginny.  
  
"It'll be easy," he thought, smugly. "The girl obviously loves me- who doesn't!"  
  
By the time breakfast was over, Draco had already done better than usual on completely number 1. He sucked up to Snape an extreme amount during potions, and then decided to finish number 3. He walked up to Patty. She giggled, then said, "Hey, hottie, what's up today with you?" "Not much, except that I think I'm far too good for you. Adios, oh inferior one!" She stared at him, eyes filling with tears.  
  
Draco left, smiling so much it looked like he had two faces. Now all he had to do was go out with Ginny, and his day would be complete. He walked up to her.  
  
"You are looking almost mediocre today, mini Weasel," Draco said. Ooh, he was getting GOOD at this complimenting stuff!  
  
"Get lost, gel-head," said Ginny in a no-nonsense voice.  
  
"Ooh, playing hard-to-get now, are you? Well, that's ok! I still am able to forgive you. I shall see you later, dear mini Weasel."  
  
Ginny glared at his back. She hated him so much! Why did he always have to be so.so.conceited? Harry was conceited, but it somehow didn't annoy her. It must have been that Draco was a rare specimen, a perfect example of How Not to Get a Girl. Oh well, she could just avoid him, quite easily actually.  
  
Draco had to put some thought into how to win over Ginny. He didn't know whether to use his natural charm, his quaint English manners, or his amazing looks. He decided to concentrate on the last one. He got out his enormous make-up bag and started looking inside.  
  
"Mascara? No, too feminine. I want Ginny to see how gorgeously masculine I am. Lip-gloss? Hmmm, maybe a little." He dabbed on a bit of poison berry scented tinted gloss. He thought it gave him a little something else, something that made him seem even more unattainable than before. That would make Ginny want him more than ever!  
  
After going through the rest of his bag and discarding or using the make-up, Draco decided to get Ginny again.  
  
He searched for Ginny for about an hour before located her hiding under a stairwell.  
  
"What are you doing down there, stupid?" Draco asked, adopting what he believed was his very sexiest smirk. "I'll help you up, don't worry."  
  
Ginny shook her head and bolted. Draco stood there for a while, wondering what went wrong. He had done everything right, after all-perfect manners, wonderful attitude, and of course, looks looks looks! Oh well, it was getting late. He would try again tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, unless I randomly decide to make one up. Which I won't so there was no point in even saying anything. W/e, just read  
  
The next day, Draco tried to remember what exactly he had planned to do the night before. Suddenly it came to him-he HAD to try to get Ginny! Now he just had to construct a foolproof plan, and her heart would be his for the breaking. He sat on him bed for a long time, meditating and trying to figure out how to win over the mini Weasel.  
  
Finally, it hit him. All he had to do was show her that he was a being far superior to Harry "annoying charm" Potter, and she wouldn't be able to resist him! What could possibly go wrong? Actually, as it turned out, quite a bit.  
  
The first thing Draco had to do before he could catch Ginny was to follow Potter around and see what made him so annoyingly wanted by all the wretched girls. It would probably be a perfume he had cooked up in Potions, or perhaps he had just paid the girls to fawn over him. He wouldn't put it past the little rat, either.  
  
Draco got out his lightly scented notebook and fuzzy blue pen. It was the perfect way to start stalking anybody. He sat near Potter during breakfast. "What do you want, fuzz-brain?" he asked. "Tsk, tsk, Potter- shouldn't insult your superior. I am doing you a favor by sitting near you today. Tomorrow you shall have to go back to your dreary lives without me, and shall long for my presence like the sun." Harry shook his head and turned back to his seasoned beans and turnip casserole. Draco smiled. He had never known that he was so very good at making excuses so quickly. I'd better add that to my list of wonderful features, he thought.  
  
After lunch, Draco sat, puzzling over his list. There seemed to be nothing on it that could make Harry seem more wantable than him. And yes, he HAD just made up a word. Harry had said "hi" and grinned at the girls he had seen, but that was nothing special. Draco decided to try greeting everyone anyway. Perhaps it was the secret that would win him Ginny.  
  
Draco swaggered down the hallway, smirking beautifully. He had, after all, possibly discovered the secret to being irresistible to women. To his great surprise, the first person he saw was Ginny.  
  
"My, don't you look like you got shocked by a hair-dryer today, mini Weasel? I suppose it suits you better than your old hairstyle!" Draco nodded confidently as he walked down the hallway. Any moment now, Ginny would throw herself at him, unable to resist his wonderful charm. After a minute, he stopped, confused. Where was she, and why wasn't she chasing after him? What else could he possibly do to make Ginny fall madly in love with him? Draco shook his head and kept walking. He would just have to consult his list again.  
  
Back in his room, Draco inhaled the dreamy scent of his notebook (marijuana and Gentle Beach Wind perfume) and again looked at his list. He had also noticed that Potter didn't boss his two friends around. That was stupid- what was the point of friends if you couldn't boss them around? Well, he decided to try being nice to the two idiotic thugs that followed him around, at least for a while. That might get Ginny to love him.  
  
"Hey Crabbe, Goyle," Draco said snapping his fingers. Then he remembered that whole being nice thing. "I mean, my dear friends, ugly and stupid, why don't you light up your dull little lives and come here?" There. Now NO one could say he was mean. The too morons wondered in, scratching their heads. It had taken them even longer than usual, because they hadn't been summoned in their usual way. Draco smiled. No way could Ginny possibly resist him. "Come on, you ugly fiends, let's go get Ginny!" The dunces stared at him with vacant eyes, and then followed him, confused, as he walked out.  
  
After Draco had walked with Crabbe and Goyle for several minutes, saying kind things all the way, he saw Ginny. Suavely, only tripping once, he caught up to her. "Hey, the big idiots are coming," he announced, pretending that they hadn't been following him all along. "Hey big idiots! What's going through your slow minds today?" Ginny, instead of falling into his arms, murmuring about how sweet he was, stalked off. Draco decided to, once more, check out his list.  
  
When he got back, Draco was dismayed to find that there was nothing else on his list. He would simply have to think of more brilliant ideas by himself.  
  
A/N: thanks so much to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome. I'll try to keep these chapters coming pretty regularly, but if there is a time lapse-sorry. Anyway, keep reviewing. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters were invented, first used, and owned by the spifftacular J.K. Rowling. I don't own any characters, so enjoy!  
  
Draco was very disappointed. He was used to getting anything he wanted immediately. He could use charm, flattery, and, if all else failed, connections to get anything. This time, however, nothing was working to Ginny "mini Weasel" Weasley. He would have to find some way to get her besides flattering her or copying Harry Potter whom she seemed to love so very much. Suddenly, he got an idea. He had, in his thoughts, mentioned that he could get anything with his great connections. Well, why couldn't he get Ginny the same way? Obviously, she would be just as impressed with his wealthy status and pure blood as everyone else. She would be completely unable to resist him. Now he just had to find her. That could take a LONG time. Lately, for some reason, she seemed to be hiding. At times, it seemed that she was hiding from him! What a silly idea. There was no way Ginny Weasley would hide from the marvelous Draco Malfoy. He shook his head and walked into the hallway.  
  
Draco wandered around, searching hopelessly for Ginny. After five classes (that he had chosen not to attend) had gone by, he spotted her. She rolled her eyes and walked the other way when she approached, but he followed her anyway. Obviously, she hadn't seen him.  
  
"Hey mini Weasel," said Draco, "Guess who my father is?"  
  
"Will you leave me alone if I guess right," asked Ginny. Draco smiled. There was no way Ginny could guess that his father was in such a high position of power.  
  
"All right," he said, pretending to be nervous that she would be right. Let her think she had a chance, it would do no harm.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. Goodbye." Ginny started to walk the other way. Draco was amazed. How could she possibly just leave a guy whose father, in the same way as a dictator, controlled the lives of so many people? She was just tired, he was sure. But he had to find a way, a loophole if you will, that would let him follow her without her getting annoyed.  
  
"Uh, Ginny, when I said I would leave you alone, I, uh, um," Draco bit his lip and thought for a moment. Ginny raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, Draco knew what to say. "I was saying that to another student! They asked if, uh, if I had the homework assignment for, um, Care of Magical Creatures! That's it! They asked if I would give them the homework assignment, and I said, 'All right.' So I never actually SAID I'd leave you alone." Draco grinned triumphantly. He was so good at making up things like that. He'd learned if from his father.  
  
"You disgust me," Ginny snarled. "Anyway, there's NEVER homework in Care of Magical Creatures. You know that Hagrid wouldn't assign anything in that class!"  
  
"Hagrid's still teaching it?" Draco asked, amazed. He hadn't been to that class in so long-he hadn't been to any classes in 7th year except Potions-that he'd assumed there'd be a new teacher.  
  
"Well anyway, you're getting off the subject. Why don't you care that my dad's Lucius Malfoy? He's powerful! Oh yeah, and did I mention that I'm a pureblood?"  
  
"Only every day last year and the year before that and the year before that and the-"  
  
"Great! Since that's all settled, I'm sure you'll want to go to the dance with me. Come on Ginny, you'll just have to spend a couple extra hours, so you can look presentable for me! Then I'll dump-I mean dance with you!" Draco walked off, confident that he had finally conquered her. Ginny looked after him.  
  
"You really don't get it, do you? I. Don't. Like. You. And I definitely won't go to the dance with you. Got it? Good. Bye." Ginny left.  
  
Draco stared at her. She must be very strong. Oh well, he would win her over.someday. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me. However I may screw them up, make them odd, or otherwise permanently disfigure them- emotionally, at least-they belong to the holy J.K. Rowling. Thou hast given me one good reason to liveth, dearest author! Anywoo, read!  
  
Draco had been puzzling out the whole "Ginny problem" all night long. He had looked at the problem from every possible angle, trying to evaluate it like a very smart person. Unfortunately, he had not succeeded in finding a single solution. A whole night of marvelous beauty sleep gone to waste! Now he would have to use concealer under his eyes so that he could still look perfect. He daintily sighed. This day was going to be very hard.  
  
As we walked into the Great Hall, Draco searched for Ginny. Even when he did find her, hiding under the Gryffindor table-the idiot-he did not know what to say.  
  
"Ginny, my darling, I know that we got off to kind of a rocky start, but, well, I believe we can still make it."  
  
"-off, oatmeal-brain," she responded, using a word never heard by Harry Potter's delicate ears.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked, naively.  
  
"Why Ginny, I think you're just embarrassed! Come now, we all act like morons every once in a while, you're allowed to too! Just come along, you can even eat at my table!" Draco was being very kind and sweet. Surely a girl like Ginny would be unable to resist his sensitive, yet sexy, charm. But Ginny was even more immune to wonderfulness than Draco had thought. She went back to eating without another word to him. At least she wasn't under the table hiding-most likely from Potter and that stupid brother of hers.  
  
The day dragged on. Draco could not be his normal arrogant self, even in Potions. When Harry lost 10 points for not immediately reciting back the first 10,000 fungi discovered, Draco could barely smirk. When Neville dropped his wand into his potion, it took a lot of energy for Draco to point and laugh. All the easy things-things that were expected of him- took far longer for Draco than usual. Nothing could make him happy. Poor Draco was depressed.  
  
Suddenly, at the end of the day, Draco got lucky. Everyone was called in for an emergency meeting in the Great Hall. The headmaster looked very grave and upset. Draco wondered what was wrong. Sending several people to the hospital wing, he managed to elbow his way to the front. Some girls were crying, and a few boys looked like they might. Ron was wailing his head off, loudly blowing his nose on Hermione's school things.  
  
"Ron you imbecile! No! Get off my sleeve!"  
  
Hermione forcibly shoved Ron's head away from her. She looked much more angry than sad.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she said when she spotted Draco. They had gone out for 2 seconds back in sixth year. Boy could that girl carry a grudge! He'd let her down nice and easy, too, just said, "You're unpopular, a know-it-all, and really annoying. Ha! I'd never go out with you, no matter how much you paid me!! You're DUMPED! D-U-M, um PED! HAHA!" He never quite figured out why she ran off crying, then sent him a box full of burning pictures of his with hearts drawn around them. Girls were weird!  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore spoke. "I have some very grave news." He wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"A student of ours today-Harry Potter-unfortunately perished when he unwittingly jumped off-"  
  
His last words were cut off by another round of sobbing from Ron.  
  
"Ron," said Dumbledore, annoyed, "Why don't you tell us what happened?"  
  
Ron walked up, still sniffling. "Well, Harry jumped off a cliff or something!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We were playing freefall," Ron responded.  
  
"What's that, Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"Well, we see who can jump-freefall-the longest without dying. And-and- Harry lost!" Ron ran off, sobbing like crazy.  
  
Suddenly, Draco felt a pressure on his arm.  
  
"Now that, well, you know, I no longer have Harry to fawn over, I'll go out with you." Draco smiled. Now he could break Ginny's heart.  
  
A/N~ Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME!! This is the last chapter, please don't tell me that you can't wait for the next chapter or something, cause well this is it! Review though, please. Sorry about the ending if you don't like it, but the story would have gone on FOREVER and just gotten really boring if I hadn't ended it SOMEHOW. Anyway, I have 2 other stories. If you liked this one, you could be the ultimate quintessence of spiffilicousness and read and review another story-or both!! Anyway, thanks again, please reaview! 


End file.
